vygosfandomcom-20200213-history
Erullian Kingdom
The Erullian Kingdom was an expansive empire, formed in the E 1660's and overthrown in E 1839 in its capital, Erul-Iton . It originated in the city of Kheast , located on the northern end of the fertile Green Lystas Plains . Though it no longer exists, the kingdom was responsible for humanity's rise to dominance in the eastern half of the continent, and thus its influence is still felt today. Government The Erullian Kingdom was ruled by a series of kings who exercised absolute authority over matters political and economic. Inspired by the far older civilization of the dwarves, family and lineage played an important role in establishing a ruling class. Any individual male citizen who could prove descent from the first king or his siblings was eligible to rule. Kings were elected by all adults from the bloodline -- all of those willing to travel to Kheast to vote, that is. An aspiring monarch, therefore, needed to establish a series of alliances with relatives and voting blocs in order to win. After the election, these individuals would typically become the next set of governors, ministers and generals. This institutionalized nepotism has been blamed for the empire's often turbulent fortunes. History E 1662 '''Gerek the Iron-Fisted is named the first King of Erul ("all he sees" in the now-dead Urguth language). Rather than violent conquest, he orchestrated a complex web of promises, betrothals and economic ties between Kheast and the other human settlements in the region. When the alliance became formal, he named himself the king, and appeased his new friends by sharing the spoils of conquest from his never-ending campaigns against the orc, halfling and other human settlements beyond the immediate area. '''E 1675 Gerek dies, leaving a small empire that is so well-organized that his son, Reftan the Simple presides over a cultural golden age. Iron-working is mastered, art and learning flourish, and Kheast grows into an elaborate metropolis. E 1680 Erul-Iton is founded. E 1682 The capital is moved to Erul-Iton. E 1704 War breaks out with the dwarves, incited by the construction of tunnels connecting Thek to the Iton region. E 1705 The Erullians win the war by sabotaging the tunnels, but the lack of trade to the north plunges the kingdom into depression. E 1732 Audyr Dreth receives the king's blessing to raise an army to defend the ailing kingdom. His acolytes persecute orcs heavily, but take a firm hand with any settlement that does not bow to the crown. E 1740 The Battle of Piper's Rock takes place. Dreth is crippled and his army is almost entirely destroyed, but the orcs fare worse and the kingdom expands into the continent's central regions in the wake. E 1741 King Wellith the Fool visits Thek. Though he fails to normalize relations, some trade does resume. His spies, however, manage to steal the schematics and technologies that set Erul-Iton on the path to industrialization. Wellith also initiates trading partnerships with the goblinoids and nomads to the kindgom's south. He is credited with ending the depression. E 1756 The Goblin Wars begin. Though they will continue in some form until the kingdom's fall, they are at first well-organized and profitable. However, they begin drain the kindgom's resources as corruption and profiteering set in later on. The last kings are forced to drastically increase taxes and even seize the assets of private businesses. E 1839 The last King, Ceth the Fat is overthrown and executed by rioters in the capital. Government officials across the emprie are systematically ignored, expelled or otherwise dealt with, and the major cities declare independence.